


No One Is Watching

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [28]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Is Watching

Natasha has lived her life under constant surveillance, and even when she thinks she’s alone, some part of her mind always acknowledges that someone might be watching. It doesn’t really bother her anymore, even though it should disturb her that she’s used to it by now. It’s just a fact of life. People like her have long since abandoned privacy, and sometimes, she hardly feels like she has the right to it. 

Right now, though, it is only her and Maria, and Natasha is positive they are alone. It’s a strange feeling, to have no one watching, and Natasha keeps wondering where the camera or bug is.  _ Someone _ has to be monitoring them, even if it’s just SHIELD. She’s been monitored her entire life, and doesn’t know how to reconcile the idea that that could be different. 

“Thinking about something? You’ve been quiet,” Maria says, and Natasha feels a little embarrassed.

“We’re all alone out here, right?” She and Maria have finally taken their vacation, disappearing together to a remote safe house that the New Avengers facility doesn’t even know about. It’s one of Maria’s safe houses, and Natasha is fairly sure that Maria has never let anyone else in here but her. 

“Absolutely. I checked everything multiple times. I wanted this to be just us, and no prying eyes,” Maria says, sitting down beside Natasha on the couch. 

“It’s just...strange, to think that I’m not being watched,” Natasha says, and Maria frowns. “I’m used to it, it’s not a big deal.”

“It  _ is _ a big deal.” Maria doesn’t sound like she’s pitying Natasha, which Natasha is grateful, but she still thinks she accidentally disturbed Maria. Maria wraps her arm around Natasha’s shoulders, and Natasha leans into her embrace. They’re silent for a while, and Natasha drinks in her touch, soothed.

“I promise that no one is watching, though,” Maria says after a while. “Just me.” Maria’s face is soft when she looks at Natasha, and the last thing Natasha would have a problem with is Maria watching her. She leans up to give her a brief kiss, the touch gentle. 

“That’s all I want. Just you.” Natasha’s hand finds Maria’s, and she curls closer, entwining their fingers. Natasha wouldn’t say she’s a person who makes a habit of relaxing, but with Maria, she comes pretty damn close. 

“Then I’m yours. Always,” Maria murmurs against her hair. 

Nowadays,  _ always _ doesn’t sound like such a terrifying thing at all. 

 


End file.
